Croire
by larasgee
Summary: Akhirnya saya menemukan alasan mengapa saya tidak menginginkan jiwa Tuan saya. Warning: NORAK -.-


**Title:** Croire

**Fandom:** Lagi-lagi Kuroshitsuji.

**Warning:** OOC, _shonen-ai, _angst dan...norak.

**A/N:** Konichiwa! Meet me again in this awesome fandom! **KUROSHITSUJI! **Yeaaay~ *huh?* It's one shot about SebbyXCiel :D karena nulis FFic ini, FFic saya yang judulnya **Biru **jadi agak-agak terbengkalai huahahaha :D saya pake' bahasa yang kaku (mungkin) and about GOD, I DO LOVE Allah so much, and I don't hate Allah. This story used Demon's POV so yaaaa... Demon hates God, ryt? Never mind! Sekali lagi saya ingatkan, fic ini memakai sudut pandang orang pertama, iblis terbaik segalaksi Bimasakti ―Sebastian Michaelis. *bows*

HAJIMEMASHOU

.

.

Saya terpaku, melihat sosok tuan saya yang...indah. Manusia yang paling indah yang pernah saya lihat.

Dia seorang tuan muda yang egois, ingin menang sendiri, suka memerintah, suka melalaikan pekerjaannya sebagai Kepala Keluarga Phantomhive, dan suka membuat saya kerepotan dengan tingkah lakunya yang kekanak-kanakan ―karena dia memang masih anak-anak.

Dia merepotkan saya_. Itu fakta._

Tapi saya merasa _senang_ dia menjadi Tuan Muda saya.

Tunggu..._senang? _Mungkin juga tidak.

Karena, saya sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang perasaan yang _indah _seperti senang, bahagia, atau apapun yang bertema _bahagia._ Karena bagi saya manusia itu aneh dan munafik―beda dengan iblis.

.

.

"Sebas...tian?" Suara berbisik itu adalah salah satu faktor yang membuat saya tak bisa berfikir untuk beberapa detik. Suara yang menurut saya salah satu yang terbaik di dunia ini. Suara Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

Bibirnya yang kecil itu menyebut nama saya dengan suaranya yang merdu.

_Kenapa manusia bisa seindah ini?_

"Ya, Tuan?" Saya menjawab panggilannya. Tuanku tersenyum, mata birunya menatap lurus ke mata merahku ―mata iblisku.

"Kapan kau akan _memakan _jiwaku?"

Saya mengurungkan niat saya untuk tersenyum ―atau lebih tepatnya saya tidak bisa tersenyum. Earl Ciel Phantomhive masih menatap saya. Saya tidak mengalihkan pandangan, tapi juga tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa anda bertanya seperti itu, Tuan Muda?"

"Karena tujuanku sudah terpenuhi. Kontrak kita sudah selesai. Seharusnya kau memakan jiwaku saat ini juga." Earl muda itu menjawab dengan langsung, tanpa basa-basi. Saya menghela nafas panjang, mencoba untuk menemukan satu alasan agar saya bisa memakan jiwanya.

_Dan saya menemukan banyak alasan._

Seperti yang saya katakan, tuan muda saya egois, ingin menang sendiri, dan sangat merepotkan. Dia juga sangat manja, tidak mandiri, dan sangat sering membebani saya dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang **sedikit** di luar akal sehat manusia. (Sejujurnya itu tidak berpengaruh karena saya iblis).

_Tetapi saya tetap tidak bisa memakan jiwanya._

Lalu saya mencoba berfikir ―dengan akal sehat yang iblis miliki― mencari satu saja alasan untuk tidak memakan jiwanya.

Hanya satu.

_Dan saya tidak menemukan alasan itu ―untuk saat ini._

.

.

Setelah Tuan Muda tertidur, saya melangkah keluar dengan sangat perlahan, mencoba untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, _hanya agar tuan muda tidak terganggu._

_ Kenapa saya harus berusaha sekeras ini?_

Saya tersenyum ―mengasihani diri sendiri. Iblis tidak akan...selemah ini. _Tuhan pun pasti akan malu menciptakan iblis lemah seperti saya._

Saya berbalik dan kembali membuka pintu kamar Tuan Muda. Dia masih tertidur, tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari terakhir kali saya melihatnya. Saya melihat selimut yang menyelubungi tubuh Tuan Muda bergerak sedikit, menandakan bahwa dia masih bernafas.

Saya bergerak mendekati Tuan saya. Wajahnya yang polos itu...benar-benar membuat saya _membenci _Tuhan. Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan manusia yang membuat saya tersiksa seperti ini?

Saya mendekati wajah Tuan Muda, sampai jarak kami tidak lebih dari 10 sentimeter. Saya dapat merasakan nafasnya yang hangat menabrak wajah saya. Apa malam ini saatnya saya memakan jiwanya? Mungkin iya. Karena saya sudah lama menundanya. Kontrak ini sudah berakhir cukup lama, dan saya masih belum memakan jiwanya ―mungkin lebih tepatnya, saya belum _siap _untuk memakan jiwa Tuan saya.

Sebenarnya, saya hanya perlu beberapa detik untuk memakan jiwa Tuan Muda, _hanya beberapa detik._

_ Tetapi saya tetap tidak bisa memakan jiwanya._

_ Earl Ciel Phantomhive adalah manusia yang paling merepotkan saya._

"Kenapa kau tetap tidak memakan jiwaku, Sebastian?" Suara Tuan Muda mengejutkan saya. Tuan Muda membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan menatap lurus kearah saya. Tuan Muda tidak tidur. Dia _membohongi_ saya.

Saya hampir lupa kalau manusia _bisa _berbohong ―tidak seperti iblis.

"Tu-Tuan? Kenapa anda belum tidur?" Saya mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tuan Muda masih menatap saya, dengan mata birunya.

"Kenapa _kau _tidak memakan jiwaku, Sebastian?" Tuan Muda mengulangi pertanyaannya. Saya membalas menatap matanya dan menjawab, "Saya masih ingin bersenang-senang sedikit lagi. Bolehkah?"

_Sejujurnya, saya hanya perlu waktu sedikit lagi. Saya hanya perlu menemukan sebuah alasan untuk __**tidak **__memakan jiwa anda, Tuan muda._

Tapi lagi-lagi saya tidak menyuarakan pikiran saya. Saya menjadi seperti manusia ―pengecut.

Tuan Muda mengangkat alisnya sedikit, menandakan bahwa dia kebingungan dengan kata-kata saya. Saya mendekatkan wajah saya ke arah wajah kecil itu, dan memamerkan gigi taring saya ―berharap Tuan Muda takut dan...menunjukkan sisi lemahnya yang selama ini disembunyikannya.

Agar saya semakin yakin bahwa dia _lemah _dan tidak pantas untuk hidup lebih lama. Manusia yang lemah itu tidak berguna.

Namun apa yang saya harapkan tidak terjadi.

Tuan Muda mengalungkan tangannya di leher saya dan menarik kepala saya sampai jarak terdekat yang bisa diukur.

Bibir kami bersentuhan.

.

.

_Seharusnya saya tau akhirnya akan seperti ini._

_Iblis dan Manusia ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersama, itu memang sudah takdir._

_Takdir dari Tuhan..._

_Karena itu saya membenci Tuhan._

_Seharusnya saya tau, pada akhirnya saya akan melihat tubuh kecil itu tak bernyawa._

_Seharusnya saya tau, pada akhirnya kontrak saya dan dia akan selesai dan saya harus pergi._

_Tapi bagaimana kalau saya tidak ingin pergi?_

_Bagaimana kalau saya ingin disisinya lebih lama lagi?_

_Kalau seandainya saya bukan iblis..._

_Kalau seandainya saya manusia..._

_Kalau seandainya saya bisa memilikinya tanpa harus terikat kontrak._

_Apa hidup saya masih akan seperti ini?_

_._

_Tuhan memang selalu menyiksa kami ―para iblis._

.

.

"Tu-Tuan?" Bibir kami terpisah.

Tuan Muda melihat saya dan tersenyum kecil. Pipinya yang putih tampak sedikit memerah, membuat wajahnya semakin...indah.

Tangannya masih menggantung di leher saya, kami terdiam. Suasana di kamar itu terasa janggal dan tidak nyaman. Saya harus segera keluar dari kamar itu. Saya tidak boleh terlalu lama menatap tuan saya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

_Saya takut tidak bisa mengontrol diri._

"Sebastian? Kontrak kita sudah selesai. Aku sudah mengetahui pembunuh orang tuaku, kau sudah banyak membantuku selama ini. Mengapa kau tetap tidak mau _memakanku? _Apa aku seburuk...itu?" Ciel bertanya.

_Tidak, Anda salah,_

_Anda tidak buruk,_

_Malah sebaliknya, Anda terlalu indah untuk menjadi santapan saya._

Seharusnya saya bisa menyuarakan pikiran saya, seharusnya saya bisa _jujur. _Tapi lagi-lagi saya tidak menjawab pertanyaan tuan saya. Saya sudah melanggar estetika sebagai seorang butler.

.

.

_Dan pada akhirnya, saya harus menerima kenyataan ini._

_Saya adalah seorang iblis._

_Seorang iblis yang sebentar lagi akan memakan jiwa tuannya._

_Sesuai kontrak._

.

.

"Saya mohon anda menutup mata anda, Tuan."

Tuan Muda tersenyum dan menuruti kemauan saya. Dia menutup matanya.

Saya mendekatkan kepala saya ke arahnya, sebentar lagi dia tak akan bernyawa. Sebentar lagi jiwanya akan menjadi milik _saya._ Jiwa yang selama ini saya layani dengan sepenuh hati.

Jarak kepala kami tinggal 5 sentimeter. Kepala saya terhenti. Akhirnya saya menemukan jawaban mengapa saya tidak menginginkan jiwa ini.

_Saya mencintai Tuan saya._

_Saya mencintai Earl Ciel Phantomhive._

.

.

_Dan jika iblis memaksa untuk hidup bersama manusia ―atau sebaliknya_

_memaksa untuk melawan ketetapan Tuhan_

_maka iblis itu akan hilang._

_hilang_

_tanpa sisa_

.

.

Ciel membuka mata birunya.

Kamarnya kosong.

Mata biru itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari butler-nya. Mencari Sebastian Michaelis.

"Sebastian...?"

.

.

OWARI

**A/N:** yap selesai -_- dapat inspirasi waktu ulangan mandarin hahaha xD maaf kalau menuhin fandom Kuroshitsuji. Dan jangan tanya mengapa saya selalu membuat cerita tentang angst, dead-character, atau sebangsanya - -" karena saya pun tidak mempunyai jawabannya. mungkin _hobi? _*plak* dan... banyak pengulangan kata yang kurang penting dan tidak efektif... sekali lagi maaf -_- anyway, thanks yang udah membuang waktu untuk baca fic ini (walaupun gaje). Untuk yang tidak suka dengan fic ini, maaf ya~ saya akan berusaha membuat yang lebih bagus dari ini (semoga saja) dan bagi yang suka fic ini...a bunch of love for you~ nyehehehehe *grin*


End file.
